


A Circuitous Route

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: tv-universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks in the castle she had thought she could make her way to her bleak little chamber even if she were blindfolded, but perhaps she had simply been so intrigued by the opening paragraphs of the story that she had – somehow – taken a wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circuitous Route

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's tv_universe for their Grandiloquent Words challenge. Prompt: "ambagious" (roundabout or circuitous)
> 
> * * *

Belle spent more time than she expected in her new library. Merely wandering around the shelves and touching the spines of the books roused her in a way that was confusing to her senses: the smell of the leather and vellum and the ridges of the titles imprinted on the spines pressing against the pads of her fingers made her long to snatch a tome from the shelf and dive into whatever world of mystery it held, yet each little thrill of anticipation was tempered by the pang of remembrance – of curling up on the divan as her mother read to her, or of half-reading a tale of adventure while sitting in on her father's war council during their last desperate march against the ogres. The library Rumplestiltskin has gifted her with was grand and awe-inspiring, but she need only flick through the pages of a randomly chosen work to be brought back to her far cozier library in Avonlea and those bittersweet memories. 

The choice had been hers, but it was still difficult to fathom that she would never see her father again. Never wander through the draughty halls of her home to her snug room of books, fire blazing already in the hearth. Never stride unerringly to the place where a well-loved favourite sat on the shelf and immerse herself in that world until her father found her sleepy in her chair and scolded her to her bed.

Belle shook her head. In time she would have favourites here, too – and know exactly where they sat upon these towering bookcases. In time some of the books here would be filled with her friends, just as they had been back home.

By the time she set aside her memories and chose a likely candidate to bring with her to her room, the sun had long set. Belle flipped to the first page of the story as she made her way to her chamber deep in the bowels of the castle, already eager to begin. The room was never cold – despite her banishment to the dungeon, she imagined that Rumplestiltskin did not want his new servant to catch her death – and she looked forward to propping herself up with her pillow and beginning to read the adventure. So it was with some confusion that she looked up after making her way down the winding stairs to discover that she had somehow ended up in the east wing.

Belle frowned, looked both ways down the barren hallway. After several weeks in the castle she had thought she could make her way to her bleak little chamber even if she were blindfolded, but perhaps she had simply been so intrigued by the opening paragraphs of the story that she had – somehow – taken a wrong turn. 

She lifted her chin and set back the way she came, this time with her new book closed and tucked firmly beneath her arm. She found the stairs that led to the lower levels, and began making her careful way down. Two flights, a right turn and—

Belle blinked. She was back in her library.

She huffed out a breath, set the book carefully down on a table before placing her hands on her hips. "Rumplestiltskin!" she bellowed.

"Something wrong, dearie?"

Belle whirled, nearly tripping as her golden gown twirled around her legs and caught on the legs of the table. Rumplestiltskin, lounging on her reading couch as though he'd been there all day, merely raised a brow.

Belle scowled in a weak attempt to cover her fright at his sudden appearance behind her. She wasn't sure she would _ever_ get used to that. "You could walk through the door like a normal person, you know."

"I," Rumplestiltskin answered, upper lip curling as if in disgust at the mere thought, "am hardly normal."

She cocked her head and studied him – not just the greenish-gold cast to this roughened skin or the strange lizard-like appearance of his eyes, but the way those eyes watched her, taking everything in just as she watched him. She nodded slowly. "That's true," she said, so softly that it made him abruptly sit up straight on the sofa and then snap to his feet, made his hands flutter at his sides.

"Now why are you shouting down my castle? I have important work to do, and _you_ are interrupting!"

"You know exactly why I called for you," Belle answered patiently. "I'm trying to go to my room and you keep doing _something_ to prevent it."

"I?" Rumplestiltskin said. A hand went to his chest, his eyes wide with pseudo-innocence. "Is it my fault that you keep getting lost on your way to your new chambers?"

"My…" Belle blinked. "My new chambers?"

"Now that your trial period is over and you have proven to be a sufficient if overly curious housemaid, you have been… upgraded, shall we say," Rumplestiltskin twittered. 

Belle smiled tentatively when he gestured toward the hallway, moved to precede him through the door until he stopped. She followed his gaze when he pointed with a single long-taloned finger. "Don't forget your book."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin smiled as he swept past her, long strides eating up the hallway and down the stairs so that she had to catch up her heavy gown in one tiny hand and hurry to catch up.

Gifting her with the library had been a brilliant idea. No doubt he would now more likely find her with her nose buried in a book than dusting his treasures, but… no matter. A little magic to clean up the nooks and crannies was a small price to pay for the look on her face when she saw her room full of beautiful books. Or for the touch of her delicate hand on the rough skin of his finger, and the close press of her warm arms around his neck. 

He sent his magic ahead of him, furnished the chamber at the end of the hall in rich dark furniture with accents of blue and gold. Lit the fire in the hearth and set the magic to keep it burning at a comfortable temperature, set the candles to light. It would be a room fit for a queen, and it would belong to his lovely little maid.

And perhaps, he thought wonderingly, if she was well pleased… she would possibly embrace him again.


End file.
